


Eye to Eye, Thigh to Thigh, I Let Go

by wasp



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, high school!au, make-up kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasp/pseuds/wasp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because he’d trust Niall to hold a hot iron to his eye if he was being completely honest here. (Niall wants to put mascara on Zayn.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye to Eye, Thigh to Thigh, I Let Go

“Don’t make this weird,” is the first thing Niall says as he settles in front of Zayn. His knuckles are white against the little tube held in his tight grip but he’s still smiling a little, kneeling between the V of Zayn’s legs.

“ _I’m_ the one making this weird?” Zayn asks, raising an eyebrow incredulously. He honestly doesn’t know how this could possibly be _less_ weird. Zayn attempts to tell Niall this through his eyes, widening them pointedly.

Niall only rolls his eyes and scrambles onto his lap, all elbows and knees before he’s got his legs thrown over Zayn’s thighs, straddling him. Zayn accidentally kicks his textbook off the edge of the bed and the homework they’re supposed to be doing tumbles out onto the floor. And, well, he’s got a lapful of Niall, he’s not exactly complaining. Niall shifts so his knees are bracketing Zayn’s hips, sinking into the mattress and effectively keeping Zayn pinned against the wall.

Zayn curls his fingers around Niall’s skinny hips, fingers slipping underneath his polo shirt to skate against the heated skin. He grinds up experimentally, the left corner of his mouth lifting in smug amusement when he feels Niall already half-hard against him. He raises an eyebrow again, digging his thumb into Niall’s hipbones in an unspoken question mark.

He glances down at the brightly coloured tube of mascara in Niall’s hand and says, “Doniya’s gonna notice that’s gone missing.”

“We’ll return it before she realises,” Niall says, his eyes burning bright. His cheeks are already flushed, rosy and high on his cheekbones and Zayn would literally do anything to see him like that.

He’s still gripping the mascara pretty tightly, knuckles bleached white and so Zayn leans forward to rub their noses together. Niall’s the one who wanted to try this and Zayn had obliged because you don’t just say _no_ to Niall but he looks strangely nervous and excited all at the same time. He doesn’t know what it is, maybe it’s the knowledge they’re doing something decidedly not ‘normal’ that shoots thrill down his spine but it’s got him jittery as well.

“Hey,” Zayn says, his voice pitched low. He leans forward to press his lips against Niall’s, kissing the bow of his lips. Niall shifts in his lap, tries to get closer and bites at the swell of his bottom lip cheekily until Zayn’s smiling.

“Alright, Malik,” Niall says when he pulls back, wriggling his eyebrows. He manages to unscrew the lid with steadier hands. When he pulls the wand out, his blue eyes go huge, staring at the brush as if he’s afraid it’s going to attack them both.

He determinedly holds it up to Zayn’s eyes and says, “Stay still, might poke your eyes out.” Zayn huffs out a laugh, focusing on Niall instead of the brush because he’d trust Niall to hold a hot iron to his eye if he was being completely honest here.

Niall’s obviously not used to handling this type of stuff, both of them aren’t, considering, and his hands are still shaky when he carefully lowers the brush towards Zayn’s left eye. Zayn’s attention is irrevocably turned to how Niall’s tongue is peeking out between his lips in concentration, the press of Niall’s fingertips against his chin tilting his head to the side.

Zayn looks up, rolling his eyes slightly like he’s seen his sister do a million times in the middle of conversation and Niall makes a sound of gratification, pushing down a little with his hips. Zayn chokes on his breath, hips bucking up without thought. Niall shushes him and waits for him to still again before he continues.

The first drag of the brush against his eyelashes feels odd and Zayn has to fight the urge to start blinking madly. He chances a glance down at Niall, wants to see his face and the flush spread down his neck but Niall makes a noise in the back of his throat, pulling a face so he rolls his eyes up again. Niall keeps going, dragging the brush against his upper lashes again, the heel of his hand pressed carefully against his cheek. His hand dips slightly and Zayn feels the brush slide against his eyelid before Niall’s muttering, “Shit shit _shit_.”

Niall licks at his thumb, tongue peeking out for a second to swipe at the swirly pad. Zayn swallows hard, lowers his weirdly heavier eyelids and tightens his grip on Niall’s hips when he rubs the wetness along the smudge of mascara. Niall screws his mouth to the side, unhappy with the result. He lets it go though, blowing out a breath and dipping the wand into the cylinder again to start on the other eye.

“Does it hurt?” Niall asks, pausing for a moment.

When Zayn looks up at him again, his heart swells in his ribcage because the poor fucker’s looking all worried even though he’s now completely hard against his hip. Zayn only shakes his head, presses another short kiss to his lips and flutters his eyelashes ridiculous at Niall to make him laugh. 

“Okay, stay still,” Niall says and leans in again and Zayn marvels at his ability stay unmoving when he’s that hard. He runs the brush through his eyelashes with more confidence this time, root to tip in quick strokes. He does it a couple more times, twisting his wrist at an odd angle to try and get it to spread evenly into the corners.

That’s when Niall accidentally pokes him in the eye with him, just slightly but it still makes Zayn’s eyes water immediately. He succumbs to the need to start blinking rapidly and digs his nails into Niall’s hips so he doesn’t rub at them and ruin Niall’s hard work.

Zayn ignores Niall’s insistent apologies and says his instead, “Fuck, sorry.” He finally manages to stop blinking like a tit and slides his thumbs higher over Niall’s sides in consolation.

“Did I fuck it up?” Zayn asks and his breath catching in his throat pathetically when he catches sight of Niall’s face.

It’s just, Niall’s looking down at him like he can’t fucking believe what he’s seeing and he reaches out a tentative thumb to brush it against the sensitive under his eyes. His mouth is slightly parted and he rocks forward slightly, swipes his tongue over his bottom lip.

“Nah, it’s perfect,” he says and he’s uncharacteristically serious though his lips are curling into a smile, his eyes dark.

“Are you gonna let me see or are you just gonna stare at me all day,” Zayn says to cover up the fact he’s pretty sure he’s _blushing_ at the way Niall’s staring at him. He refuses to be the one who’s embarrassed here – Niall’s the kinky shit who wanted to try this. _Zayn_ shouldn’t be feeling embarrassed at all.

Niall reaches over Zayn, arching his body down for what appears to be no reason at all, really, to grab his phone and hand it over to Zayn. Zayn pinches the sensitive skin over his ribcage in retaliation which turns out not to be the case when Niall squirms, wriggling away from his touch and making him groan out loud.

When he finally gets to checking out his reflection on his phone, he can feel Niall’s unrelenting gaze at the side of his face. His eyelashes were already pretty long to begin with and they haven’t done a very good job of getting the mascara on properly but Zayn supposes it’s alright. It’s different. They’ve managed to get it smudged around his eyes - still his lashes do look ridiculously longer and curled. And it makes Niall all hot and bothered so that’s definitely a plus.

“How’s it look, then?” Zayn asks Niall, putting his phone down to the side. He actually means _do you like it_ and _is this what you wanted_ but he figures Niall already knows that.

“Different,” Niall all but breathes out and he’s still staring down at him in awe.

Zayn’s not going to ignore the fact Niall’s hard and wriggling in his lap anymore. Combined with the fact he doesn’t know what he’s going to do if Niall keeps looking at him like that, he reaches up, tilting his chin to get at Niall’s mouth. Niall complies easily, jaw going slack as Zayn licks into his hot mouth eagerly. He slides his hand to scrape his nails against the short hair at the nape of his neck, grinding down shamelessly against Zayn. Zayn makes a noise in the back of his throat, his hips moving sharply to rut upwards against the swell of Niall’s arse. 

“C’mon then,” Zayn says against Niall’s swollen lips and tucks his hands firmly around the underside of Niall’s knees. He flips them over easily, landing on top of Niall with a breathless laugh. He rests their foreheads together, lips parting involuntarily at the sudden onslaught of sensation. He fits snug between Niall’s legs and he rolls his hips deliberately slow to watch Niall’s eyelashes flutter against his blushing cheekbones.

“Were you thinking about this then?” Zayn asks, moving down to suck a kiss against the line of his throat, nipping at the sensitive skin, his heavy eyelashes brushing against his jaw. He undoes Niall’s pants with practised ease, sliding down the length of his torso to bite his hipbone. “Imagining me with your dick in my mouth, looking up through my eyelashes?” Zayn says, tucking his fingers into the waistband of his underwear. He feels oddly bold, staring up at Niall with smudged eyes. 

Niall’s lifts his hips in answer, whimpering impatiently for Zayn to slide it over his arse, arching his back. Zayn doesn’t bother pulling his trousers and pants all the way off, too busy rucking his red polo up so he can mouth down from his sternum to belly button.

The tube of mascara remains open, caking already at the opening and it leaves dark smudges against the whiteness of the sheets, lying forgotten at the edge of the bed. They don’t get around to putting it back before Doniya gets home.


End file.
